1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator and a power generating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various power generators to be used in a state that the power generators are fixedly attached to ducts are developed in order to achieve space-saving and efficient power generation. Such power generators can generate electric power by utilizing vibration of the ducts. For example, see a patent document 1 (JP 2011-172352A). The patent document 1 discloses a power generator to be used in a state that the power generator is fixedly attached to a duct by using attachments. Each of the attachments can fixedly attach the power generator on the duct by using screws.
In such method using the attachments disclosed in the patent document 1, it is required to use additional assemblies and to ensure spaces for fixation of the screws when the power generator is fixedly attached to the duct. Further, the number of processes for fixedly attaching the power generator to the duct increases because it is necessary to screw the screws for the fixation. Furthermore, once the power generator is fixedly attached to the duct by such attachment, processes for removing the power generator from the duct become difficult because it is necessary to loosen the screws.
Alternatively, it is possible to fixedly attach the power generator to the duct by using a double-coated adhesive tape. In this method, there is a concern that fixing strength of the double-coated adhesive tape is reduced by aged deterioration due to long term temperature variation, vibration, influence of gravity and the like.
Even in a case where an adhesive agent is used as an alternative to the double-coated adhesive tape, there is a concern that fixing strength of the adhesive agent is reduced by repeated stress due to the vibration. Further, once the power generator is fixedly attached to the duct by using the adhesive agent, it is extremely difficult to remove the power generator from the duct.